


Hiding in Plain Sight

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Spying does not always entail sitting in smoky taverns.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tolkien100





	Hiding in Plain Sight

Aragorn slipped into Umbar under the guise of a guard with a trader’s caravan. 

He’d travelled with them for a month, earning Southron money and making himself invaluable to a wealthy merchant whose life he’d saved.

By day, he escorted the man to the markets, dressed in weather-beaten clothes.

By night, he dressed in finer attire and accompanied his employer to meet wealthy men and women in their salons, smiling and charming the potential clients.

Remaining unobserved did not always entail sitting in smoky taverns hooded and cloaked. 

Sometimes it was easier to gather intelligence whilst hiding in plain sight.


End file.
